


Not just a sibling squabble

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: For Kakashi it seemed to be going so well, Sasuke seemed to have made a serious change and the family was getting closer... like they used to be. He should have known Thanksgiving was the calm before the storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with the idea for this series I played around with having only Naruto and Sasuke as the narrators but because of how the story is going to go and how crazy and wild and dark this world is, I wanna show as many sides as I possibly can. Also I want to write lots of friendships and etc etc.

They were a large family, full of talkers and ramblers. Having a silent dinner was rare, unheard of but yet there they were. Waiting for the words, waiting for the moment that the dreadful tension to leave. Kakashi did not want to blame anyone but he was not as willing to bury his head in the sand as his adoptive parents and siblings.

He was not aware of what exactly had been done but he knew this was the first time that the attitude that Naruto carried outside the house, away from family turf, this was the first time he was bringing it to them.

All Kakashi could hear was the sound of the silverware on the plates as the tension rose higher and higher. Obito was so tensed that Kakashi was willing to give him a few more minutes before he started to vibrate. Minato had never been one to wear his emotions on his sleeves in serious situations and this had turned serious the moment that Naruto had turned up to the dinner they all swore he would not have turned up to.

However, Kushina was a vision of calm and grace, Rin as well and that told Kakashi that whatever shit storm they were going to face, they knew why.

“Okay.” Naruto dropped his fork and knife with a long clang. “This is enough. There is no way I’m going to sit here civilly and eat.” He leaned on the table heavily and Kakashi heard the table creak. “Not with her right there across from me.”

Rin glanced up then and calmly put down her own silverware. Kushina continued to eat but Kakashi was glad he was able to stop. “You talking to me?”

“You bitch.” Naruto laughed softy and that got Kushina to stop.

“Language.”

“Don’t _you_ start.” Naruto hissed and Minato stopped as well his gaze on his son. Kakashi felt fear clutch his heart as Naruto did not look away from Rin. “You expect me to play happy families with her? She doesn’t get away with what she did.”

“Naruto.” Obito said softly as the tension ramped up.

“Who do you think you are?” Naruto hissed. “That you can interfere with my life, my business. I don’t care what you feel you leave Mimi alone.”

“That’s what this is about?” Rin mused. “It got a little out of hand nothing for you to get so upset over. I told you before she’s hiding something.”

“So you decide to treat her less than human?” Naruto laughed. “Do you think yourself more important than her? No one, no one attacks Mimi. I don’t care who they are.” Naruto pushed back his chair. “I’d walk out this room and never come back. You’re pushing me Rin.”

“I’ll send an apology, some flowers.” Rin waved her hand. “She was being suspicious so I investigated a bit.”

“Sit if you’re sitting Naruto.” Kushina’s cold tone made Kakashi flinch. Naruto did not even glance at her.

“Such interest.” He said softly as he retook his seat. “In my personal life. So much meddling, why do you care so much about who I fuck dear sister?” Obito choked at Naruto’s words. “Do you have something to tell me about your own feelings?”

“That’s going too far.” Minato’s tone was level and Naruto glanced at him. They eyed each other for a few moments before Naruto sat back in his chair. Kakashi kept his gaze on his little brother as Naruto glanced back to Rin.

“It’s none of your business.” Naruto said softly. “What I do, how I run my business, who I employ, who I’m friends with, who I fuck. You don’t have the right to say anything, to interfere. I’m not a kid.” His face hardened. “I know you don’t like her I’ve endured a lot shit from you, all of you about her but I’m done.”

“She appeared from nowhere then she was running your businesses.” Kushina pointed out. “We had cause to be suspicious.”

“I know everything there is to know about her. As her friend, as her employer. I know her better than anyone else. I don’t know what you were thinking.” Naruto considered Kushina then Rin. “You thought because Sasuke’s around that I stopped caring about her? That I was throwing her away?” He gritted his teeth. “I love her.” Kushina’s knife dropped to her plate. “I love her, I loved her and she’s not going anywhere. She’s mine and I’m not letting anyone hurt her.” He closed his eyes. “Especially you, I’ve put up with enough. I don’t owe you anything and I don’t care about whatever half assed apology you come up with Rin. You leave her alone.” His eyes reopened. “Or I’m coming after you.”

His voice had been dark, with anger and with promise. His eyes on Rin and Kakashi could not have spoken a word if his life depended on it. Naruto was so angry. If they were to say anything, they might lose him forever.

“I’m out of here.” Naruto announce as he pushed to his feet again. “I really don’t want to eat with you people.” Kakashi’s heart cracked. “I’ve got stuff to do and I really don’t want to see any of you for a while.” His gaze bounced around the table. “Especially you three.” Kakashi swallowed at Naruto’s cold eyes. He had not even done anything. “I don’t care what you see on the news, I need time so that I won’t call it quits on this family for good.” Kakashi’s gaze was locked on Naruto’s back when the other man strode from the room.

“Damn it Rin what the hell did you do?” Obito hissed. “What the hell did you do this time?”

“I ended up pushing her we were at the same auction.” Rin’s calm façade had dropped. “She didn’t hit the wall that hard but she was behaving funny! We don’t know anything about her and Naruto has her in charge of everything! You know how many things her name is on? Everything he has is hers if something happens to him!” Rin started to cry. “We don’t know anything, I can’t just stand there!”

“Well he’ll run off at this rate!” Obito snapped. Kakashi sensed the impending argument and got up from his own seat to follow after Naruto. A glance at the kitchen and the bathroom got him nothing but by the time he made it to the front door.

“I’m fine, I just really needed to tear into her a bit.” Naruto was on the phone. “Damn it Mimi I don’t need Sasuke don’t call him. Don’t call the regulars either god that’s a mess I don’t want to dip my feet into right now. I really wanna go to the house and be with you and the girls but not now. When we have more time.”

Kakashi hesitated, stuck between wanting to make amends and not wanting to interfere. Naruto had sounded so cold and angry before. Now he was softer, happier and it did not slip his notice that in a few short seconds Mimi had done it.

“We gotta come up with a new plan for in case they mess with you.” Naruto growled. “I’m not taking that shit. No one hurts you Mimi, not my family and not me. I want you to do some snooping for me, if she wants to make it personal...” A beat of silence. “Mimi darling no one knows me like you do. Find one that will make the most impact. I’m done rolling over. I don’t have time for this. Let me know what you have. I’m coming back in an hour.”

Naruto opening the door was his signal. Kakashi stepped forward and cleared his throat. “Wait.”

“For what?” Naruto looked over him. “I’m serious you know.”

“I know, just because we’re worried doesn’t mean we should disrespect you and your employees and friends.”

“I’m not joking.” Naruto said dryly. He shoved his hands into his pants and met Kakashi’s eyes. “She means everything to me. Everything I have now, it is because of her. She’s at my side because she belongs there. I trust her more than anyone else. She runs my shit because she wants to because she’s qualified to and she knows what I want. Going after her is the one way to get on my shit list for good.”

“I’ve never said anything about her.” Kakashi said softly. “I don’t know her that well but I wouldn’t go after your friend Naruto.”

“Well you better teach Rin how to behave or I’ll have to start discipline training.” Naruto yanked open the door again. “And I’m serious. Give me some space, some time to remember you guys are family too.”

“Take care of yourself.” Kakashi whispered.

“If I don’t manage, I got plenty of people to do that for me.” Naruto shrugged before the door closed behind him. Kakashi stood rooted until he heard an engine start and the sound of a car leaving at a fast speed. He closed his eyes because after Thanksgiving he had thought they were getting somewhere. It had been the first time in a long time that they had been like a family but a few short days later and they were back to square one.


End file.
